


Заложница

by WTF_The_Losers_Comics_2020



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22941193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_The_Losers_Comics_2020/pseuds/WTF_The_Losers_Comics_2020
Summary: После волшебной ночи наступает утро. С точки зрения Дженсена, совершенно прозаичное.
Relationships: Carlos "Cougar" Alvarez/Jake Jensen
Kudos: 51





	Заложница

Дженсен, безусловно, был морально готов к тому, что утром всё закончится. У жизни есть законы, которые работают довольно чётко. Ночью – сказка, в некоторой степени держащаяся на алкогольных парах. Утром – суровая реальность, от которой некуда деваться.

К чему Дженсен готов не был, так это к тому, что утро в его жизни наступит так рано. Судя по тусклому свету, пробивающемуся из-за задёрнутых штор, – часов в шесть, не позже. Кугар от него ушёл в шесть утра.

Очень тихо, максимально аккуратно. Как настоящий профессионал.

Это на самом деле тоже было логично и вполне соответствовало всем жизненным законам. В том и заключается смысл бегства – уйти, пока тебя не могут заметить и остановить.

К чему Дженсен не был готов вдвойне, так это к чувству глубочайшего разочарования, которое поселилось где-то в той части постели, где ещё недавно был Кугар.

Одно дело, когда сносит крышу от товарища по команде, да ещё и с такой силой, что трудно подобрать слова, чтобы прилично это чувство охарактеризовать. Но тут можно жить мечтами и иллюзиями и просто представлять себе, как всё могло бы быть замечательно.

Совсем другое дело – когда мечты и иллюзии вдруг становятся реальностью. Но к утру от них ничего не остаётся.

Дженсен садится на постели. Ничего страшного. Нужно просто продумать, как вести себя дальше. Как взаимодействовать с командой, ведь для этого тоже есть определённый свод правил. Держать лицо (это у него получается крайне плохо), не подавать виду (ещё сложнее), стараться не болтать лишнего (тут совсем тупик).

В любом случае нужно решать проблемы по мере их поступления. Сначала справиться с разрушением собственного небольшого мирка и уже потом думать, как им теперь тут со всеми взаимодействовать.

Может, всё не так плохо. Вдруг он не успел вчера наболтать глупостей и, например, признаться в вечной любви. Ну то есть, скорее всего, успел, но Кугар, возможно, сделает скидку на то, что говорит Дженсен всегда много и не всегда по делу. И всё ещё удастся свести к небольшой интрижке, в финале которой Кугар просто ушёл от него на рассвете. После волшебной ночи. В этом даже есть некоторая доля романтики.

Поток мыслей прерывает скрип двери. Именно он и стал причиной его пробуждения несколько минут назад.

– У тебя сейчас такой вид, будто накануне было очень плохо, – произносит Кугар, появляясь на пороге. Усмехается, но взгляд у него при этом крайне серьёзный.

Дженсену требуется несколько мгновений, чтобы как-то собрать воедино свой трещащий по швам мир.

– Так ты не ушёл?

– Куда?

Дженсен разводит руками.

– Вообще. Ну типа «было неплохо, но теперь всё, пора и честь знать».

На мгновение ему кажется, что Кугар с большим трудом сдерживается, чтобы не закатить глаза.

– Шесть утра. Я пошёл за водой, а ты уже со мной мысленно расстался? Я не успеваю за твоим темпом.

Он быстро пересекает комнату, действительно ставит на тумбочку бутылку с водой и вопросительно смотрит на Дженсена.

– Так мы можем ещё поспать, или всё очень плохо?

Похоже, мозг не в силах обработать такое количество информации за раз и скоро просто перегреется. Если Дженсена срочно не поцелуют.

– Твоя винтовка! Ты же её тут оставил, в комнате. Какой я дурак, без неё ты бы точно не ушёл.

Кугар закусывает губу.

– У тебя, конечно, интересно расставлены приоритеты. Я в целом от тебя не собирался уходить, а не от винтовки.

– Но без неё бы не ушёл точно!

– Не надо так переживать. Меня хватит на вас обоих.

Кугар наконец-то целует его, и Дженсен сразу становится в миллион раз увереннее. Он был абсолютно убежден, что Кугар из тех, кто по утрам не целуется.

– Если тебе будет спокойнее, могу оставлять её у тебя. В качестве гарантии. – Кугар проскальзывает на своё место и взглядом приглашает Дженсена лечь рядом.

– Давай уже, шесть утра.

Дженсен ложится рядом с ним, чувствует тяжесть руки на своей груди. Дышать становится труднее, а жить – проще.

– Ты не в ужасе от меня?

– И в ужасе, и в восторге. Как всегда, я был к этому готов.

– Но винтовку правда тут оставляй. Не в качестве там, знаешь, заложницы или чего-то в этом роде. Просто с ней мне будет спокойнее. И уютнее. Оружие, конечно, редко добавляет уют…

Кугар приподнимается на локте и смотрит ему в глаза.

– Оставлю. И сам останусь. Спи уже.


End file.
